


Honeymoon

by Mindsebbandflow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/pseuds/Mindsebbandflow
Summary: Request from my IDOLiSH7 Scenario blog for a NSFW honeymoon night with Gaku <3





	Honeymoon

Traveling is always stressful, not to mention tiring. Your new husband of course was used to it, so you felt bad whenever you complained. This trip was different though, you could really relax on the flight down for your honeymoon. The sun kissed shores were breathtaking, the gentle sea breeze felt amazing on your skin. It was great to finally have some time to yourselves, since Gaku was always busy with his work as an idol. Finally, he was all yours! The wedding was spectacular, your father in law spared no expense. Truth was he had become rather fond of you over the years and was noticeably happy when Gaku had announced your engagement. He even took care of the honeymoon for you both as well. Sending you to Hawaii, he reserved the pent house for one of the most luxurious hotels in the area. You would for sure have to thank him later, the room was so stunning that you almost didn’t want to leave! Still… there was another reason for your thoughts. Your new husband smirked as he patted the side of the bed to which he was sprawled out on. It didn’t take you any time to figure out his intentions. “Are you sure you don’t want to go for a drink first?” You asked, smiling as you took a seat on the edge of the bed. “No can do; we need to consummate this marriage first.” He reasoned, his eyes full of seduction. “Uh are you forgetting our wedding night?” You questioned, after all that was a rather memorable session the two of you had. “How could I forget that? You were so beautiful…” Gaku’s voice choked up, remembering you in your wedding dress was just too much for him. “Then it was already consummated… still… it’s not like I don’t want to…” You blushed, Gaku’s hand made its way to caress your cheek before pulling you into a gentle kiss.

The setting sun was visible through the cloudy white drapes. Colouring your naked body in a warm hue. By the way Gaku’s eyes sparkled, you could tell that he was very much appreciating the setting. As usual he started of gentle, slowly stroking your arm as he gazed lovingly into your eyes. No matter how many times you had already done this, it didn’t matter. The way he looked at you managed to get your stomach a flutter. Slowly Gaku brought his face closer to yours, not once averting his eyes. “How is it possible that you become more beautiful every day?” Gaku asked in a sweet tone. “Try saying that 30 years from now.” You smirked, tracing your hands up his toned chest. “I have no doubts, as long as you remain by my side.” Gaku’s smile always had a way of making you melt. Well, really everything he did had the same effect. Still… it was when he smiled at you like that, you know he was thinking how much he loved you.

Gaku gently guided your body so you were laying down on your back, looking up at him. He placed a quick kiss on your forehead before moving down to your mouth. A long, hot, wet, and passionate kiss was always how he wanted to start. His hands tracing up and down your sides before skilfully making its way down to your already wet entrance. He smirked a little, causing a blush to appear on your cheek. “Already so wet?” He teased, taking great pride in it as usual. “What can I say, I have high expectations for tonight.” You grinned back. “Well then I will have to take it up a notch.” He responded, moving down to start sucking at your neck. Gaku wasn’t holding back, he went straight for that sweet spot and had no mercy. “Nnng G-Gaku…” Having both your clit and neck being worked at the same time, he of course upped it to moving his other hand to play around with your nipple. Gaku just watched as you thrived with pleasure below him, feeling himself growing hotter and harder by the second. Tonight though, he wanted to make you feel better than he ever had before. A challenging task since he knew he was already pretty damn amazing. Tracing his tongue down your neck, he dragged it further to your now very awakened nipples. Sucking so hard you were unable to keep your voice down. “Ah, Gaku hurry up!” You begged, looking at him with pleading eyes. “I thought you wanted my best?” He smirked once again, loving that you were so desperate for him to enter you fully. “S-shut it…” He loved that pouty face of yours, especially in sexual situations like this. “Mnn… no, sorry you will just have to wait, I have more planned.” Gaku teased, his hands grabbed your waist, lifting you up. Your legs were pulled over his shoulders as his muscular tongue had now stuck itself in your juicy entrance. “Nnng ahh…” You gasped as his tongue thrust in and out, running up and down on your hardened nub. You wanted to cover your mouth to hush the ecstatic cries escaping you, although Gaku always did his best work the louder you were. It didn’t take long for the hot rush of fluid to seep out, your hands clutching the crisp linen as you came.

Gaku released you down, wiping the extra liquid from his mouth with the back on his hand. “Now what?” he cooed, tracing his fingers down your sweat covered leg. “Put it in… it kills me to see you waiting when you obviously are physically ready…” You noted, the pre cum already seeping out. Gaku blushed slightly, he couldn’t help his reaction to all of those pleasurable sounds you were making. “Besides… you’re my husband now and it’s my job to take care of you.” Your beautiful smile made his heart skip a beat, even more than your loving words. “I love you…” He spoke, pulling you tightly into his arms. “I love you too, so much…” You responded, tracing small circles on his back. Another look into your beautiful eyes, he then followed with another kind and sensual kiss. This kiss told you exactly what you should expect. This wasn’t going to be about lust or urges or even desire, no… this was going to show you just how much love the two of you had for the other. The proof that you were one heart and forever will be from here on out. This passionate man chose you, loved you, and you knew that every day for the rest of your life that he would convey just that. How lucky you both were.


End file.
